


A whisper in the ear

by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire



Series: Fem!SnowBaz [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Double Drabble, F/F, Female Simon Snow, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Female Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Rule 63, Simone Snow - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, Tyrania Basilia "Baz" Grimm-Pitch, fem!SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire
Summary: From ’I love you’ Tumblr prompts.Double Drabble #14 - A whisper in the ear.fem!SnowBaz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fem!SnowBaz [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866712
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A whisper in the ear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cynopoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynopoe/gifts).



> Tumblr prompts asks from [this list](https://sharing-a-room-with-an-open-fire.tumblr.com/post/624925353669967872/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).  
>   
> I am currently writing a few more and will be posting on both Tumblr and ao3. New asks for prompts are always welcome. 💙  
>   
> It is a double drabble but since I'm adding heading for POV, it shows as 201 words.
> 
> * * *

# BAZ

Simone is lying next to me in bed. 

Her arm is warm around my stomach. She's tracing patterns with her fingertips even though she’s still asleep. 

Simone is sprawled on half the bed, her curls are a mess. She can never remember to brush her hair or tie it up before sleep. 

She’s beautiful still. She always is. 

I kiss the top of her head and she startles against me.

”Sorry,” I say. ”I didn't mean to wake you.”

Simone shakes her head lightly, ”I wasn't sleeping.”

 _Liar_. 

When Simone lifts her head to look at me, she gifts me with the warmest smile. 

Her smile warms me all the way to my undead heart.

When she reaches for my mouth I pull her closer and kiss her with every emotion there is known.

Her tongue traces my bottom lip and I part my lips for her hungrily. When Simone prompts herself on top of me, I bury my hand in her unruly curls.

A soft moan escapes her lips and she starts kissing her way to my neck and then my shoulder. 

I'm too weak to rain my feelings in and whisper softly in her ear, ”I love you.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. 💙


End file.
